


A little Piece of Neverland

by MojoJojo199300



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MojoJojo199300/pseuds/MojoJojo199300
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when not only One Direction, but several bands all have a dream connected to one another? A lot of crazy moments :) I suck at summaries lol, but don't deny it a read :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little Piece of Neverland

**Author's Note:**

> I'm terribly sorry that the story may or may not be all mushed together now!! I of course hit the Type of text once I was completely finished writing so it messed it up LOL... Read and comment if you guys want :) this is my first Fanfic that I actually put up for anyone to read :)

Heading back to the tour bus after going through an interview and signing autographs the boys were extremely tired, and all of them just wanted time to sleep. Fighting their way through the hordes of women young and old; they finally get into the tour bus, where Paul their trusted body guard slams the door closed on a brazen young woman. Harry's eyes were glued to the closed door, having seen a swell of breast almost too big for the bra the woman was in. He smiles sweetly to the rest of the guys and then jumps into the showering stall. Niall was lounging by the table, his already bare feet propped against the wall. His blond head was hanging over the edge of the seats. Liam was stripping out of his clothing, not that Niall was watching him, but deep down he knew that he was. Their was a sheen of sweat covering Liam's well defined back. Niall shakes himself mentally and forces his eyes to move away from the older lad. They land on Zayn, who was being Zayn. With the mirror in his Hand, the Bradford lad pushes at his quiff before smiling to himself. Louis, well Louis was another story, they were all tired yes, but Louis he was still bouncing around with energy. He was always bouncing around with energy though so Niall just smiles, before crossing his ankles and looking at the ceiling of the bus. Harry comes out of the shower, clad only in a towel and Louis jumps toward him. The younger man stares wide-eyed as Louis gets closer and closer, but the Doncaster lad dips around him and locks the bathroom door. Harry let's out the breath he was holding and then quickly goes to his trunk and pulls out pajamas. Dressing quickly, he sits on the other side of the table and the two youngest members of the band play ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS, and SHOOT. By the time Niall gets into the shower he has all of five minutes to bathe and then he was cursing as the water turns icy cold. Getting out quickly he dresses in a pair of silver basketball shorts and a crazy mofo t-shirt. Brushing his teeth, he then head back out to the bus and yawns. Jumping into the top bunk above the table, Niall shimmies into the wall and pulls the covers over his shoulders. "Night guys," he calls and the gang all replies before climbing into their own beds. Well most people, Louis jumps into the bunk with Niall, deciding to give the blond some undivided attention. Pulling the blond close, the young Irish lad chuckles when Louis' stubble tickles against his neck and then he was dozing off once again. Louis places a kiss on the side of Niall's head and then he lies back and closes his eyes. The rest of the band was slowly leaving reality behind and entering a world of dreams and wonder. \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Niall opens his eyes to see a blue sky looming above him; stretching he slowly sits up and rubs the sleep from his eyes. Something snaps behind him and he looks over his shoulder only to have his vision obscured with a pair of pale yellow wings. The wings flap when he lightly pokes them and the blond shrieks standing up quickly. Looking around frantic he hears the distant sound of music and runs in that direction. Or at least he thought he was running. Crashing into a tree, the blond yelps when he looks down to see that his feet weren't touching the ground. Niall closes his eyes and chants to himself. When he opens his eyes again, his feet were firmly on the soft green grass. Running like his life depended on it, Niall enters a clearing in a hillside cliff. To his astonishment, Niall watches as a group of seven men dance around a fire. One of the seven men was dressed in all green, a small hat on his brownish red hair. He was dancing around with a flute to his lips. Heading in their direction timidly, he almost ducks behind a bush when the flute playing lad turns toward him, blue eyes shining brightly in the sunlight. "Niall, you've joined us at last!" He runs toward the blond; growing bigger and bigger the closer he got. Or was Niall shrinking. "Come here love," the lad holds his hand out and Niall climbs into it, feeling a blush work over his pale cheeks. "Guys, it's Niall, he's returned from the forest! Did you see Captain Liam, the bloody git." Niall shakes his head and gasps when it jingles. "What happened to me?" He asks but nothing but chimes seem to come from his throat. Putting a hand to it; he screams and again nothing sounds. Stamping his foot frustrated, glitter falls out of his foot. "WHA--WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" He does it again and more glitter falls off and lands into the man's hand. 'Oh for crying out loud! I jingle and stamp bloody glitter! Next, I'll be shitting rainbows...' Looking back at the man, he tilts his head and stares up at him. A name was on the tip of his tongue, but it wouldn't come to him. With a distracted shrug, Niall looks toward the group of men. They were all staring over at the two of them with open smiles. "Dan, Micky, George, JJ, Josh, and Jaymi, get ready for an adventure! I heard that Captain Liam has himself a pot of gold; and of course I want it." Louis says with a hearty laugh. The boys cherr and then they venture back toward the forest; pulling their hoods up and poor Niall along for the ride. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Someone was shaking Liam awake, his eyes slowly open and he looks up into an older man's face. Paul, what was Paul doing? He looks absolutely ridiculous in that outfit. Yawning, Liam rubs sleep from his eyes and then he stands and looks out over the ocean. 'THE OCEAN? WHAT THE HELL?' Looking around frantically Liam notices that he was on a ship, and there were mermaids swimming around them; their faces contorted with anger. Looking at Paul, the older man shrugs looking as helpless as the younger man, but he goes about the dock like he was born on the ship; he pulls the young man's attention. "What's going on mate?" Liam asks finally looking down at himself; he shrieks at his garbs. "What am I wearing?" He pulls at the red jacket he was wearing. "You're clothes Captain, I reckon you wouldn't want to be fighting your enemy in the nude." Paul says and Liam nods a little, and then his brown eyes bug out a little and he looks back at the older man. "Captain, who's a captain; I'm not a-a captain... Or am I?" The question catches him off guard, but he was quickly brought back to earth, when a stream of cold water smacks him in the face. Spluttering, he widens his eyes and looks over the side of the ship. They were laughing at him. Growling Liam, clenches his fist and then turns with a curse. "Blasted Mermaids! Tell me again why I docked here?" "To get Louis' attention, you thought it'd be best to be right out in the open for what you want to do." The young man gives Paul a blank look. "And that is what?" He asks seriously, but for some reason, the idea came to him before Paul spoke them. "Never mind mate, I think I got the idea." He was chanting to himself, 'he could do this, all he had to do was keep from allowing Louis to make a fool of him again! Bloody arsehole.' Paul was talking to him, but Liam didn't hear a word of it. "I'm sorry, what?" "Be sure to grab Niall, he's the little fairy remember? He's the only reason Louis and his lost boys are able to fly." Liam ponders over that and then nods; a smile forming over his handsome face. A rooster call sounds from the trees and Paul pulls his sword, beckoning for Liam to do the same. The young man shakes his head and simply waits for the men to show themselves. What he didn't expect was for six very grown men to come out of the trees dressed in one piece animal suits. He bites the inside of his mouth to keep from laughing. Not that Louis gave him much time to laugh, he attacks instantly. Blade pulled out and intent to kill glinting in his blue eyes. Blocking every thrust of Louis' blade, Liam grows tired of waiting for his chance so he steals it. Bringing his foot up with great speed, he knocks the bottom of his boot against Louis' chest, knocking him back a few feet. The older man looks dazed, but then he dons a wide-eyed expression and a smile spreads over his face. "Oh Captain Liam, bravo! That was new and I liked it." Louis catcalls and then he was attacking again. The two of them fight until Liam sees Paul get thrown over the ships side; he was tired up and screaming. Narrowing his eyes, Liam reacts to the danger of his mate. His fist connects with Louis' jaw, forcing the boy back. Something stumbles off the green dressed lad's shoulder and Liam catches it up before diving over the side of the ship. Niall screams, which of course comes out as a ringtone of bells as water closes in around him. Back on the ship Louis was crumbled on the deck dazed as he rubs his jaw gingerly. Their were cheers coming from the mermaids and Louis smiles ruefully. Breaking the surface of the water, Liam swims to shore, an unconscious Paul under his arm and an unconscious fairy in his hand. Dropping Paul and Niall, Liam turns toward his ship to see that Louis and the lost boys were cheering, staring at him like they won. Liam huffs out a sigh before pulling his revolver from his waist. With a loud BANG, the bullet strikes home and to the horror of the mermaids and the lost boys Louis falls. Stripping out of the heavy clothing, Liam turns toward Paul and starts untying him. Flipping him on his side, the young man slaps a hand to his back a couple of time and finally the water works it way out of the older man's chest. His eyes snap open and he looks up to his captain. "Thank you sir," he says with a bright smile and Liam nods, looking down at Niall. Picking the small fairy up by his wings Liam lays him on his hand and then with his finger presses on Niall's stomach. water shoots out of the young man's mouth and he sits up quickly. By the time they reach the ship, the sun was lowering in the sky and his men were cheering excitedly. The blond fairy in his hand was a shade of red and he stamps his foot on Liam's hand. Glitter shoots out of it and Liam cover's his mouth. "You bloody gobshite! Why the hell would you jump over the side of the ship with me in your hands! I should kill you!" Niall roars, but Liam just tilts his head not catching a single word of the fairy. "Paul, put him in a cage, I feel like the little shit was cursing at me." Liam says and Paul nods taking the fairy in his hand. Niall bites the older man's finger. "Bloody hell, he bit me captain." Liam smirks at the fairy and then points for Paul to get moving. The older man finds a bird cage and throws the blond into it. Locking the door Paul looks at his wounded finger and then walks out of the room, closing the door quietly. Liam wonders in as the sun sinks under the ocean and he looks toward the glowing man. Niall was glaring daggers and him; Liam smirks putting his face close to the cage. 'I'm going to have fun with him...' ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Zayn's eyes snap open when he hears howling from outside. Looking around the room he sits up quickly and then swoons dizzy. Slowly pulling himself out of the bed he was lying in Zayn pushes his way through the opening of the tent. Stepping outside he sees that the moon was high in the sky and a fire was blazing in the center of the clearing. Men, women, and children were settled around the fire, listening to a large man with a large pipe in his hands. The lad makes his way to the clearing and the large man motions for him to sit by him. Zayn's eyes widen and he slowly makes his way over to the older man. 'Where the hell am I?' Sitting down, the older man hands him the pipe and the sweet aroma of marijuana hills Zayn's nose. "Smoke my son," the man says and Zayn does, taking a deep hit off the pipe, he holds it in and then blows it out in a perfect circle. He passes the pipe to the next person and then turns toward his father. "My son, prince Zayn, you marry tomorrow at dusk, How sees you?" He asks and Zayn and the gathered people answer in unison. "Ai," then it dawns on the dark haired man what was said and he looks at his father a little dazed. The week was strong and it was slowly clouding his mind; his father continues to speak about the wedding and then their was music; he didn't know what came over him, but he was on his feet instantly. "DANCE!" His father and him scream as one and with that the gathered men and women were moving as one entity. The fire blazes bright as sweaty bodies press close together and then fall away, circling the fire to the sound of the drums. The music was thundering through his body, making it move on it's own. He was laughing with the men; stealing kisses with the women; throwing kids into the air and then catching them. His feet never stopped moving; people seemed to float pass him until he was dancing with a beautiful woman with dark flowing hair; she was swaying to the music, her eyes closed. Keeping pace with the beat of the drums, Zayn and the mysterious woman reach the center of the gathered people and they dance. Her body rocks against Zayn's, pulling at the walls around him; he was falling for her and it was intoxicating. His senses were heightened around her, his mouth watered with her scent; his body tingled with her touch. Suddenly he was whisked away from her and faced with another woman; this one not nearly as beautiful as the first. He looks over his shoulder to see that the woman was dancing with another man, but her eyes were glued to Zayn, just as his were glued to her. He wanted her. The night passes with festivities and more smoking. With the rise of the sun, the tribe seems to sink into a slumber. Zayn lay in a tingle of limbs; a warm chest as his pillow; people lay hazardously across logs and mats on the ground. By the time everyone was moving, the sun was high in the sky; looking toward the totem poles, Zayn sees something swiftly falling through the trees. His attention is quickly drawn away though and his eyes widen when they catch sight of the woman last night. He completely forgets about the falling object. Zayn catches her up in a embrace that causes her cheek to turn a lovely shade of pink. He kisses her lightly. "We marry at dusk," she whispers and Zayn nods; smiling brightly at her. Before he Zayn knew it, the sun was slowly dipping behind the trees and he was standing at the makeshift altar. The deerskin hardly covered him at all and he blushes looking down at his exposed body. At the sound of drums he looks up and sees the dark haired beauty walking toward him; she only wore a deerskin skirt. Her plump breast jiggling with every step she took. Zayn fights the growing lust that was flying through him and she was there; standing next to him with a graceful smile spreading over her heart-shaped face. Reaching a shaking hand out timidly he grasps the woman's fingers. She slowly brings them to her lips and kisses the tips of them; they turn toward the chief of the tribe. Words spoken from a time long before his birth, Zayn was mesmerized; his own voice sounded far off as he repeats his father word for word. They then turn toward each other and Zayn's mother wraps a cloth around their hands, binding them in eternity. By the end of the ceremony the chief pulls the pipe out and lights it. Passing it to his son, he then points to his wife and the two of them pass it back and forth. Zayn feels the buzz as it works over his mind, blurring everything but his wide. There was a crash somewhere over his shoulder and Zayn lazily looks toward the noise to see a young man, lying face first in the dirt. Several of the men rush toward the young man, but he pushes himself to his knees and his eyes widen when he sees the Indians running for him. He screams, covering his green eyes. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Harry screams, his hands coming to his dace as he watches the Indians rush toward him. He was bleeding from cuts he got falling through the trees. His curly hair was matted with dirt and sweat. His vision wavers and then he falls face first back into the dirt. Hours pass in a blur of voices and then a hot hand was touching him. His eyes snap open and he looks up to see an old woman sitting beside him, her hand was on his chest and she gives a reassuring smile. 'I'm going to kill Louis,' was the first thing Harry thought about before catching the eyes of a dark man with a bit of blond in the front of his quiff. "Smoke this, it will ease the pain." The woman all but shoves the pipe through his lips and Harry gulps down a large puff of smoke, coughing loudly. His eyes were burning as the smoke seers his throat. Slowly, the pain eases and he was left feeling light as a feather. Sitting outside with the chief's son and his lovely wife, they keep the pipe moving around the circle. Harry keeps his giggles in check, but he was tingling all over. He couldn't even remember how he came to be with the Indians, just that he loved them so much. Gibberish words fall from his lips and he laughs loudly, pulling the attention of the people around them. He tries to stop himself, but he couldn't; he tries to clamp a hand over his mouth, and ends up tilting sideways, falling off the log he was sitting on. Zayn laughs at the young man and then helps him back to his seat. "Are you alright mate?" Harry nods eyes unfocused and then his brow furrows. "Louis, I have to hit him when I see him next. He gave me this powder that made me fly and then he and the fairy vanished... that's why I fell out of the sky you know." Harry nods his head and when he tries to stop it doesn't and he giggles; giddy with excitement. After a few more hits from the pipe everyone moves toward the circle and they begin dancing. The sun lowers behind the trees, sinking into the pink sea. Their bodies were filled with the music; their minds clear of everything but the sound of the flutes and drums. Harry's hands were waving wildly in the air above his head. He smiles, humming tunelessly to himself. "CHIEF MORO! CHIEF MORO! LOUIS! HE'S BEEN SHOT! HELP US PLEASE!" Dan and Micky shout coming into the clearing with the rest of the lost boys following behind them. When Harry sees Louis, lying unconscious he shakes his head as clear as it'd go and wanders over to the older lad. The lost boys look at Harry and smile. "Harry, there you are? Where were you all this time?" Josh asks, looking at his bandaged forehead. "What happened Harry?" "Niall's glitter wore off, I fell out of the sky while I was looking for you guys. What happened to Louis?" His voice was tight with worry. "Captain Liam is what happened! The bloody oaf, stole Niall and shot poor Louis!" The raccoon twins shout together. Harry looks at the wound on Louis arm and chuckles. He tears the sleeve of his flannel and steals a bottle of brown liquid. Soaking the sleeve in the alcohol for a moment, Harry then wraps it around the older lad's arm. Louis' eyes snap open as the burn of the alcohol hits him and Harry feels as all the breath leaves his body. "Hazza..." Louis says groggily and Harry chuckles. "What happened?" "You were shot." The curly haired bloke explains and Louis nods; his face scrunches up as he remembers. "Are you alright?" Harry asks and Louis nods again. Zayn comes toward Harry and the rest of the gang and when he sees the bandage around Louis' arms, his hazel eyes narrow dangerously. "WHAT HAPPENED?" He demands and Louis stumbles over his words but he answers them. "He has Niall, my poor little Nialler... You have to save him!" Louis pouts when he couldn't get to his feet on his own. Harry wraps the older arm safely in his arms and Louis blushes slightly, looking toward Zayn. "I'll take care of the pirates, don't worry about that." Zayn says and Louis nods, relief flooding his body. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Louis' body felt like it was on fire, and it had nothing to do with the cloth drenched in alcohol. Harry was lying on his chest, like he was a pillow for taking. Louis' own hand was resting on the boys broad frame. Harry moans in his sleep and opens his eyes slightly; looking up at Louis. The older lad gives a weak smile and then pulls himself into a sitting position; the younger lad was still nestled in his arms. "What are you doing?" He asks Harry and the boy smiles; revealing two deep dimples in his cheeks. " I like you," he says cheekily and then blushes; turning away from Louis. Closing his eyes, Harry rests his head on Louis' shoulder and the older lad chuckles against his neck, before resting his head on the lad's shoulder too. They must have fallen back to sleep 'cos the next they knew; they were being shaken awake by Zayn and his wife; the two of them were painted in war colors. Louis gently moves himself away from Harry; he kisses the lads forehead and then follows Zayn to be painted up. "TODAY IS THE DAY! We will throw the pirates out of this paradise! They've done nothing but cause us trouble. Who's with me?" Louis roars, raising his fist into the sky. The gathered men and women cheer and then with that they were moving. 'No one was going to get away with stealing Niall and then shooting me. This is karma Liam, I hope you're ready for it.' Louis' eyes roam over the crowd until they catch site of Harry and he slows his pace to allow the young man to catch up to him. They chat the entire time they head for the ship. It was like Harry was here all the time; like he was always a piece of Louis. He wanted him to be a piece of Louis. The older lad blushes and then jerks; startled when Harry wraps his fingers through his. Without thinking, Louis pulls the young man's lips to his and kisses him gently; never having done it before. Harry grins against his lips and then takes over. Tilting his head slightly, he deepens the kiss, caressing Louis' bottom lip with his tongue. Moaning, he opens his mouth to Harry and Harry plunges his tongue in, stealing the older lad's breath away from him. They only break apart when Zayn clears his throat and shoots the two of them a pointed look. Heat burns in their cheeks and Harry licks his lips; looking down at the older lad, mischief shining in his emerald colored eyes. "Are you coming? I don't know about you, but I would love to kiss my wife right about now, but I'm trying to save Niall!" Zayn seethes and the two lads blush embarrassed. "Sorry," they mumble together and then with that they make their way to the rest of the group. Louis kisses Harry gently before venturing over to the gang; to start plotting their attack. Harry wanders over and words topple out of his mouth before he has much time to think about them. "What was that?" Dan and Micky ask looking at the curly haired lad. "Attack from above and from below. I've seen it in a movie before..." Harry says but the rest of guys tilt their heads to the side; confused. "Never mind," he walks away a laugh threatening to escape. Louis looks toward the man and his eyes were dancing with amusement. 'What's a movie?' Not allowing it to distract him too much, Louis gives the signal and they head for the ship. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Niall and Liam were seated in Liam's room; Niall had a small makeshift cup in his hands, it was filled with a brown liquid that burned his throat when he swallows it. He coughs, his eyes tearing up and Liam laughs, his eyes crinkling around the edges. Niall wishes that he was larger, and then maybe just maybe he could talk to this man normally. He wasn't as bad as they thought he was. Once Liam knew that Niall was going to run away he let him out of the cage and treated him pretty well. They even played games that of course Liam won, but to Niall it was all in fun; Louis would have been surprised to see this side of Liam. "Do you want more?" Liam asks taking the stopper out of the bottle by his arm. Niall nods, his head jingling. Liam chuckles and then pulls the dropper up and plops two circles into the grass cup. Niall drinks it happily, a blush working over his cheeks as he hiccups. His eyes were blurry and he laughs when he watches as Liam's face pales. Everything seemed to shrank around him. He gasps, when his feet fall over the side of the desk, straddling Liam. "Wha-what happened?" Niall stutters and then his head whips up when he can hear his voice. "I can talk! I can talk Liam!" He claps excitedly and then blushes when he sees their strange position. "Sorry," he adjusts himself and then sits down in a chair. "You grew? How is that possible?" Niall shrugs, wiping his hand through his blond locks. "You can talk? Why weren't you able to talk before?" Again Niall shrugs, not really sure himself. He was confused, and his stomach was tingling pleasantly. "What is that?" he asks pointing at the brown liquid. He pulls the stopper out and pours some into a glass before drinking it. "It's bourbon," Liam says his brow rising slightly. "I never met a fairy that liked to drink." Liam chuckles, leaning back in his chair. "Then you never met an Irish fairy, we love to drink." Something about that sounded off, but Niall shrugs and swirls the amber liquid around in the cup. The blond felt invincible; the alcohol must have gotten to his head. Giggling, he toys with his fingers and then looks up to see that Liam was watching him. "You are a strange man. Do you know that?" He asks and Niall nods his head enthusiastically before finishing his glass. He refills it and then swirls it. "Why do you and Louis not get along?" Niall asks, his eyes going round. "He pesters me, he steals from me, and he enjoys making a fool out of me. I've had quite enough of the childish games he plays." Liam says blandly and Niall nods, not really understanding. "You try to hurt us though, so maybe Louis is just trying to get back at you for that?" Niall says and Liam turns his warm chocolate eyes on him. "You're young still, almost a baby in a manner of speaking. We all do things that we really shouldn't do, but we do them anyways because it's what we know how to do. I'm a pirate, my job it to find the loot and move on. Never staying still for long. Louis, was an obstacle; one I needed to destroy before he destroyed me. But quite frankly, I've grown tired of it all. I just want my loot and then I could leave." Liam reaches for the bourbon at the same time Niall did and their hands collide. A shock wave runs up their arms, circling around their bodies, before settling in their stomachs. Niall's cheeks were flushed, and he seemed to be frozen to the spot. Liam was in no better position, he wasn't moving a fraction, his mouth slightly open as the tingle passes through him again. "Holy..." Niall doesn't have time to finish his sentence. Lips were brushing over his, pulling him from his body. His blue eyes slide shut as Liam wraps a strong hand around the back of his neck, pulling him closer. Their breathing mixes between the two of them. Liam's mouth was warm, with the heady aroma of alcohol. Niall sticks his tongue between their lips and hits the older man's tongue hesitantly. The pirate growls, yanking the younger man clear out of his chair. Smashing their mouth together roughly, Liam leads the young fairy to his lap and circles his arm around his lower back. Niall shyly puts his arms around the pirate's shoulders, pulling their bodies closer together; until Liam had to crane his head back to kiss him. The shorter lad grinds his hips a little into Liam's craving body and the older lad growls, gripping his hip hard. Sucking Niall's bottom lip, the younger man whimpers against him; pulling at his walls. Pulling away as a sudden pool of light falls over the two of them, Liam groans when Niall shifts, pressing their lower halves together for a fraction of a second. "Lou-LOUIS!" Niall's hands tighten on Liam's shoulders and the older man clenches his jaw; his hands tightening on the blonde's waist. The blue eyed bugger was standing in the doorway, his eyes round as saucers as he stares at his best friend and his sworn enemy. Heaving a large sigh out, Louis leans against the door, his ankles crossed. Harry pokes his head over Louis shoulder and smiles brightly when he sees the blond. "Hazza!" Niall shouts and then he stumbles off of Liam's lap and he runs for the curly haired lad. The taller lad catches him up easily and twirls him around on the spot. "Can't say this is what we expected to find, but I guess I'm glad he's treating you well." Louis says; his eyes narrows at the pirate. Liam licks his swollen lips and looks between Louis and Niall, he then trains his eyes on Louis and tries to smile. Niall walks back toward him and slides his hand into the pirate's. Liam looks down at their joined hands and chuckles. "Liam was a true gentleman," Niall hiccups and laughs merrily. His cheeks warm and he looks at his shoes, which made him giggle even more. "Well Nialler, I see you found someone worthy of your silliness. I'll hold off on getting rid of the pirate for the sake of your heart." Louis says and Niall smiles brightly. "I love you Niall..." "I love you too Louis, goodbye." Niall whispers but Louis hears him. "Never say goodbye because saying goodbye means going away and going away means forgetting." Louis says stepping toward the blond. Kissing the fairy on the lips gently he steps back, his ocean blue eyes twinkling with mischief. "This isn't over Liam, I'll be stopping in now and again. I have to make sure that Niall is happy." "I figured as much... just keep your hands off of what's mine." Liam wraps a protective arm around the blond. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Niall's eyes snap open and he sits up quickly. Looking around he sees that Louis looking up at him; his face pulled into a wicked grin. On the bunk across from them Zayn was going mental; his eyes were wild and he turns to look at Louis and NIall. They hear as thud and Niall leans over the Doncaster lad to see that Liam was lying on the floor; his chest heaving. His eyes meet Niall's and the older lad blushes; looking away from the blond. Harry was laughing hysterically as he sits up and then he sees that everyone was looking at him strangely and he coughs; trying to stop the laughs from coming out. "What?" he says but before anyone could speak they hear a strangled scream from the front of the bus and Paul comes stumbling toward them. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" He demands and the boys look between each other before Niall tumbles out of the bed; colliding with a solid body. Sighing, Louis stumbles off the bed and lands clumsily on his feet. He pulls Niall off of Liam and the younger lad breathes; his eyes wide. "You alright?" Niall nods and then pulls Liam to his feet. Turning wide blue eyes on the rest of the band Niall bursts into laughter, pulling a chuckle from Daddy direction. Hazza and Lou join in; followed by Zayn and Paul. They all laugh themselves sore and then Zayn opens his mouth; the question dying to be answered. "Did we all have the same dream?" He asks looking between the rest of the group and Niall chuckles; licking his lips. "I got married guys, she was absolutely stunning, these eyes that seemed to stare into my soul, a body of a god. Just beautiful I tell you." Harry's phone was ringing and he answers. The panicked voices scream over the phone. "WHAT THE HELL TYPE OF DREAM WAS THAT!" All of Union J shouts and Niall chuckles again. He wraps his arm around Liam's waist and snuggles against his chest tired. Liam blushes, before hesitantly wrapping his strong arms around the blond. He breathes deeply, filling his nose with a mix of vanilla and citrus. Liam listens to Louis as he apologizes to the body guard about the lost boys throwing him over the side of the ship. Louis was suddenly tugged away from Paul and into the warm arms of Harry. The young lad smashes their lips together and Lou chuckles. Tangling his hand through the curls at the base of Harry's neck, he pulls the younger man closer. The kiss between them deepens and Niall looks at Liam and blushes. Paul groans at the men in front of him and quickly leaves the back of the bus. Liam kisses Niall's temple, before capturing his lips into a soft, yet passionate kiss. Zayn whines, throwing his hands into the air. "I GOT MARRIED! WHERE THE HELL IS MY KISS?" He cries, looking a little left out. Liam grabs the older man and plants a hot kiss on his pouting lips. Zayn gasps, but kisses Liam back before turning and kissing Niall. Niall's eyes widen and Liam pushes Zayn back slightly, a warning in his eyes. "Don't touch my things!" Liam whines like a child and the bus turns to look at him; before they all rumble with laughter. "That never leaves this bus, you got it?" Everyone nods, but Louis' fingers were crossed behind his back. For the rest of the morning the guys sit around the table telling their sides of the one dream they all shared. Niall blushes when he recalls his outfit and then everyone turns toward Harry and he blushes. "If Louis was Peter Pan, does that make you Wendy?" Zayn asks and Harry smacks him, his face burning. "Shut up Tiger Lily," he blushes even more if that was possible when Louis' hand runs through his hair. "Niall was Tinker Bell! He was a freaking fairy for crying out loud." Niall chuckles and shrugs his shoulders leaning into Liam's side. Zayn's phone goes off and Perrie's face pops up on the screen. He answers to hear the girls all laughing. "I had the weirdest dream!" They shout and the guys laugh, looking at each other. "Oh, you have no idea. My little mermaid..." They say together and the bus was filled with more laughter. Niall gives Zayn a silly look and the older man smiles; ruffling his blond hair. Liam's hand was resting across the back of the booth; his hand playing with the hair at the nape of Niall's neck. Louis' words wander through their minds. 'Never say goodbye because goodbye means going away and going away means forgetting.' They all knew that they could never forget each other. They were best friends, lovers, and above all else; they were family. ------------------------------------------------------------------THE END--------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
